Desert Storm or: Happy Birthday Gaara
by Daughter.of.Despair
Summary: Kazekage Gaara is angry after visiting Konoha, but surely Naruto can put everything right? A very Happy Birthday to Gaara 19/1 ! PWP, fluff, mature content, GaaNaru, and so on and so forth.


**Disclaimer: Yeah…**

**WARNING: doubleM for Men on Men kiddies! Don't like? Then please keep all obsessive homophobic behaviour to yourself and enjoy the ride out of here. Byebye. **

**A/N: Happy birthday Gaara! Possibly my all-time favourite Naruto-character^^**

**Gaara: -*grumbles*-**

**Me: Sweet Gaara -*pats head*- Anyhow! I've suddenly turned ambitious and I'm hoping to get several birthdayfics up this year :) Posting them on the respective character's birthday. So keep an eye out! :D**

**-O-**

The office's subtle yet luxurious décor clearly told whatever visitor might come through the doors that Sunagakure was wealthy to the point where they exceeded the need of showing off their money. At least, that was what the old geezers of the council informed the Kazekage whenever he considered redecorating it. The sandy walls –'_A proclamation of their pride for their village'_ –was the home of several paintings with motifs of landscapes from the five nations –a pitiful try to make the room seem more inviting, put in place by his sister on some occasion. His dark mahogany desk and ridiculously large chair –'_A discreet way to impress and intimidate outsiders' _–stood empty in the middle of the room on the soft surface of the oriental mat –_'Please try not to step on it with sandy shoes'._ A miserable plant wasn't appreciating its place beside the window, withering under the sharp rays of the sun.

The fifth Kazekage took no notice. He paced back and fro' across the barren floor, a vein protruding dangerously on the side of his forehead, throwing hateful glances across the room at random. An oblivious secretary opened the door, smiling brightly as she stepped inside and immediately fell victim to the red-head's fierce glare. Noticing the less-than-comfortable tension in the office, she made an eeping sound and quickly disappeared again. It didn't take long until Gaara heard noisy footsteps nearing his door, and a highly annoying voice spoke through the wood:

"I'm coming in, Gaara"

Before he had the chance to tell the idiot to 'get the fuck away from his office before he sand-coffined all those sissy dolls to smithereens' his brother entered the room, letting the door close behind him.

"What's wrong little brother?", Kankuro asked delicately, "you look about ready to kill someone off"

Oh yeah Gaara could kill someone all right. A very special someone. He chose not to mention this to the puppeteer however and answered the question with a noncommittal grunt while sending the misfortunate plant a poisonous glare.

"Umm… did something happen on your visit to-", Gaara stopped in his tracks, twirling around to face his brother and hissed. Kankuro instantly shut his mouth, staring in to raging green eyes.

_So that's it,_ he thought, _there's been some sort of incident… _he chuckled inwardly when he remembered what 'incidents' involving Gaara used to suggest a few years back –blood, gore and a disturbing amount of emo-ish tantrums. The tantrums were, quite evidently, still present and still a royal pain in the behind but Kankuro –and the rest of the village –found that he could live with that as long as the fiery godaime didn't turn his disturbed feelings into a weapon of mass destruction.

Though at the moment, Kankuro could swear he saw a glimpse of the psychotic murder-maniac of old flashing in his brother's eyes and he felt a familiar shiver creep along his spine. Ah, what sentimental memories it triggered… Gaara growled darkly and Kankuro was forced back into the reality of the situation. As much as he disliked it, he would have to find out what had upset the teenager this time, responsible as he was for the village security he couldn't just let an emotionally unbalanced Kazekage run around glaring people to death –literally. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself with the positive thought _'nothing ventured, nothing gained… though I might lose a few body parts' _and opened his mouth to cut straight to the point:

"Did the meeting go well?" …oh well, maybe he'd just lightly slip the subject into the conversation? Gaara grumbled and Kankuro realised he'd forgotten the red-heads aptitude in completely avoiding speech. There was an awkward silence as the puppeteer fumbled helplessly after the right thing to say, in pure desperation he started something akin to a mindless rabble which only helped sour the Kazekage's mood further.

"I know that the Godaime of Konoha can be a harsh negotiator but we are all in the same boat right? The war affects us all… and while we're on the subject of the war, have there been any news about the Akatsuki?" he blabbered. Gaara snorted. Kankuro decided to consider it a _'yes, brother dear, as a matter of fact there has been news that you, as the commander-in-charge of the security of our dear home village will need to take part in immediately, not a second to waste!' _and continued his bombarding his sibling with questions:

"So what have the ANBU-teams discovered? Have Uchiha been caught yet?", Gaara tensed but Kankuro was too busy rambling to notice, "if so than it must have been that blonde idiot, that's all he does isn't it? Running around after that bastard like some lost puppy," he was in the process of shaking his head in condolences to Naruto when Gaara's rage hit him like a herd of rampant bulls.

"NO!", bellowed the Kazekage of the wind country, "He _hasn't _been fucking caught and I swear, if I hear _one more word_ about that asshole I will personally hunt him down and rid the world of the possibility of there ever being another _fucking _Uchiha out there", Kankuro was frozen on the spot, "Now get the _fuck _out of my damn office and if I _ever_ hear that name again I will rip the person uttering it to pieces!"

The elder brother of the Godaime was out of the '_luxuriously yet subtly decorated' _room faster than a dumb blonde could say 'ramen'.

-O-

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he spotted the village of Suna in the distance. He loved going there, even though he rarely got the chance. The sand and heat was a minor setback, he admitted, but the people were nice and one of his best friends was the Kage. Therefore, he had wasted no time in taking the mission Tsunade had shoved in his face while telling him that sweet revenge would hit him for the amount of paperwork she'd had to do after his last failed attempt at bringing back Sasuke. His humming faltered and died as the raven slipped into his mind. No matter how optimistic on the outside, he always had a piece of his heart carefully locked away. In that space lived a little Sasuke, quite the exquisite replica of the real version only in a more comfortable travel size. Little Sasuke was always there, talking to him, yelling at him and reminding him that his real best friend _wasn't _there.

He was woken from his musings as he reached the entrance to Sunagakure and was met by… what could possibly be the entire shinobi village. Rather confused he let his gaze slide across the multiple ranks of eager ninjas and come to a rest on two, in reference to the company rather young, warriors heading out to greet him. Greeting the two eldest of the sand-siblings he noted –much to his surprise –to see a small amount of relief in their eyes. As a matter of fact, a very _large _amount of relief, he realised as he studied them closer. Little Sasuke peeked out from behind the locked door and muttered something undoubtedly negative about the situation.

As it turned out –he discovered as Temari flung herself around his neck sobbing 'finally' over and over again –Gaara had been in a terrible mood ever since he got back from the meeting of the Kages two weeks ago. It seemed not even his sibling has wanted to get closer than 5 meter and a pleasant conversation about the weather, and the secretaries had taken to shuffling the papers in under his office-door rather than facing him. And –as it so conveniently happened –Naruto was supposed to _'fix it all'_, which to Naruto didn't sound too well at all. Beginning to regret ever taking on this mission, he was forcefully dragged towards the Kazekage residence with a minor army of shinobis at his side, each with a different horror story relating to the Godaime.

Little Sasuke seemed to have left his lair in interest for the situation, and evilly commented the surrounding ninja's apparent weaknesses.

'_Look at that one', _he scoffed_, 'he's got to be more than 40 and he's shaking so he can barely stand just from thinking about that little redhead' __**(A/N: Is it just me or does that sound seriously wrong?)**_

'_Oh shut up Sasuke,' _Naruto snapped back, _'we can't all be angsty little protagonists with a sad past and a disturbing brother-complex.'_

Sasuke huffed indignantly and then stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

Meanwhile, Kankuro briefly explained the details of his own chat with Gaara and how the ginger had cracked at the mentioning of Sasuke's name. The puppeteer was genuinely confused about it since his brother had shown no special interest regarding the raven earlier. Naruto comforted him with a smile and said he might have a hunch about the 'why' in Gaara's case, causing him to be jumped by the second sand sibling in one day –Kankuro repeatedly thanking kami-sama while pressing the air out of the blonde's lungs.

-O—

Naruto was unceremoniously shoved into the Kazekage's office and the door quickly closed behind him. Gaara looked up from his seat at the desk with a snarl and every intention of going for the kill. Little Sasuke screamed rather girlishly inside Naruto's head. The Kazekage's eyes narrowed as he identified the intruder.

"Naruto", he rumbled, voice dangerously low, "what are you doing here?"

"Well… uh… Baa-chan sent me to pick up some documents and… are you alright?" The blonde finished worriedly when Gaara placed his head in his hands. He looked up again at the question, the murderous intent gone from his eyes, and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. What documents did she want?"

"Here", he handed a note to the Kage, watching as the redhead quickly read its contents, "Ne, Gaara?" He ventured softly, a concerned expression on his tan face. Gaara smelled trouble; his first and best friend in the world almost had the tone you might take with someone on their deathbed, that couldn't be good, could it?

"..yes?"

"Kankuro and Temari told me…" Naruto's eyes seemed almost painfully sad and Gaara felt panic build in his chest. Little Sasuke cackled evilly, he would _love _to see Gaara get out of this one…

"Yes?" Gaara snapped, suddenly feeling slightly affronted, as if someone was laughing at his misery. Naruto drew a shuddering breath and said, with the most sympathetic voice the Kage had ever heard:

"You miss Sasuke, don't you?"

An unknown amount of time passed. The Godaime sat frozen in shock, staring incredulously at Naruto with whilst the blonde seemed on the brink of tears for Gaara's sake. Little Sasuke was howling with laughter at the back of the kyuubi jinchuuriki's brain.

"W-what?" The Kazekage managed to spit out, at last. Naruto just shook his head knowingly as if saying _'denial. He doesn't even understand how important Sasuke is to him.'_ And said:

"Gaara. It's okay, I know how you feel. We are alike after all", he glanced at the tattoo on the other's forehead, "neither of us has known love as we grew up. And I- I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

"You're… sorry?" Gaara said slowly.

"Yes! Oh I'm so sorry, I never knew you and Sasuke were that close, all I've been thinking about is myself. But don't worry, Gaara! I'll bring him back, even if it kills me! And I won't let him do this to himself anymore. As a matter of fact, as soon as I get back to Konoha I'll head out after him, whether Baa-chan allows it or not!"

Gaara sat dumbfounded through the entirety of his little speech. He and Sasuke… close? He shouldn't worry? He felt irritation spread throughout his limbs; _He'll head out after him __**again?**__ After ending up half-dead last time? And the time before that?_

"You _idiot_", he growled, standing up at his desk, hands flat on its surface, eyes hidden by strands of flaming red hair. The jinchuuriki looked shocked at his reaction, taking a step back against the wall.

"G-Gaara?"

"You absolute _moron_", he bellowed, furious green eyes snapping up to meet confused blue ones, "Is Uchiha the only fucking thing on your mind? Why? Why do you keep putting yourself in danger like that for someone who threw you away _years ago_? Because of that pink bitch? Is that it? Can't you look at the people around you? People who care about you, people who l-" he stopped abruptly, clenching his teeth.

Naruto seemed damaged, almost broken, but Naruto was… well, _Naruto_, so he steadily answered the Kazekage:

"Sasuke was, and still is, my first and best friend. I won't give up on him, no, I _can't_ give up on him. I'm not doing this for Sakura. I made her a promise, that's true, but that's really just an excuse. It's for me, I'm doing it because I have to." He glared defiantly at Gaara, daring him to question him.

"So", Gaara said, his voice painfully weak, "you love him." There was a pause and he held his breath while Naruto contemplated his answer.

"I suppose…," the blonde finally answered. Gaara tensed, sucking in a breath of hot desert air. It hurt, it hurt so much he could have died from it, like a wound on the inside of his heart. To think there was a time when he didn't know pain –when he longed for it! It seemed almost ridiculous now, that he had ever been so naïve. In a desperate loss of composure he lunged himself forward, grabbed the back of Naruto's head and forced their lips together above the desk.

He closed his eyes, revelling in the sweet feeling of Naruto. Seeking to deepen the kiss he assaulted the others bottom-lip, sucking and nibbling until those wonderful sugary lips parted, allowing him to slip inside.

Deliciously slow he systematically searched every corner of the blonde's mouth. He was an explorer, deep in uncharted, delicious territory. It was exciting, thrilling, fulfilling. The words exploded in his mind and he found that in no way could he ever describe perfectly the feeling of Naruto's insides. Finally, his air-supplies craved oxygen and he had no choice but to abort his traveling and come back to reality with nothing left but a discreet taste of salty ramen and sinfully sweet honey.

Naruto breathed heavily, his eyes confused and his cheeks flushed. Little Sasuke was gaping in shock, a scream stuck on his tongue, unwilling to fall out into the open. Gaara only stared at the table beneath his hands, steadily forcing air in and out of his lungs. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He had done what he must never ever do. Once more he had become a slave of his feelings, though instead of throwing himself into hatred and self-pitying he fell softly on sensations of love and caring, nonetheless, his actions were equally selfish as they had once been when he killed without reason.

_I'm sorry._ The words burned the inside of his forehead, but couldn't seem to leave through his mouth. Instead, they swirled around in his head, ricocheting off the sides of his brain before they settled in his throat, a lump of nervousness and nausea that refused to give.

How did it turn to this? Why had he let his feelings get the better of him? _Why had he no fucking self-control? _He was the bloody Kazekage! Naruto was the one who had inspired him to become who he was, and yet he was so weak. He hated himself.

"Anoo-", Naruto seemed insecure. As if he couldn't say what he wanted because he didn't want Gaara to get hurt. At least he wasn't storming out of the office, though the Kage was still unsure whether that was good or bad. He raised his head to find himself staring Naruto straight in the eye, there were no traces of doubt clouding the ocean orbs, no awkwardness. For a moment the redhead pondered whether he had heard wrong –maybe the blonde hadn't spoken in such small voice at all. Then he changed his mind as the other ninja spoke again, softly, almost as if he wasn't sure he wanted any notes coming out of his mouth:

"Look, Gaara I- when I said that I loved Sasuke I- there was-", he trailed off, leaving the Kage to finish the sentence for himself with all the imagination a depressed self-hating mind could master in the face of love (A/N: a lot…). And he did.

-o

'_Quite the time to suddenly lose the ability to express yourself, dobe.', _Little Sasuke snickered at him, _'You always knew what to tell me good enough… seems he's just not special enough to you..' _the replica was positively jolly now, a distinct spring in his mental footsteps. Naruto was panicking, he had to talk, explain himself! Sadly, he had no explanation, which was probably the reason why couldn't voice it. He didn't know what words were right. Gaara straightened himself, turning away in what seemed like slow-motion. _Damn. _He willed his mouth to talk, say something, say _anything._

"Ichiraku's got some new ramen-flavour!", he blurted. The redhead stopped in his movement, staring at the smaller nin with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Yeah! It's totally weird, they've mixed 'chili lime shrimp' with 'cajun chicken'! I tried it, because it's ramen and all, but it tastes horrible! I've never eaten yucky ramen before!", Naruto rambled on, clearly off track but still unable to stop himself, "have you ever eaten it?"

Gaara was in shock (A/N: his emoness couldn't handle sudden random ramen-talk) was Naruto talking about… ramen? He mentally shook himself. No that couldn't be it, he decided. _I must be imagining things. _Rejection sure did strange things to one's brain. Little Sasuke rolled around on the floor of Naruto's brain, howling with laughter. Gaara slowly turned towards his window again, trying to overcome his feelings.

"ALSO!", Naruto yelled, "did you know that I can summon frogs? And you know, they have a mountain, and Jiraya used to go there, and there's this really old toad-", he went on, "by the way, it's really hot weather here why don't your skin dry up? Is that… uhh… some sort of jutsu or…", he trailed off helplessly.

Gaara stared disbelievingly at the blonde. Naruto _was _shouting absolute nonsense. It must be some sort of autopilot, maybe the blonde had fell asleep and was talking subconsciously? No, he seemed conscious enough… _Heat-strike? Psychosis? Some rare disease? _

"Naruto…", he said slowly, weighing each word carefully, "what are you talking about?"

"THE WEATHER! Or well… JUTSU!", Naruto mentally waved his arms, screaming inside his head: _STOP! STOP FOR THE LOVE OF- S-T-O-P T-A-L-K-I-N-G!_, "I mean… I LOVE YOU!" he shouted with no chance what-so-ever to stop himself.

The room went eerily quiet.

"What?"

"I- I-", Naruto stuttered.

"Tell me the truth", the voice of the Kazekage was nearly a whisper, yet it stabbed the air with sharp fangs, "did you mean that?"

"Uhh…", the blonde felt flustered under the fierce gaze, but he was still Naruto –an honest man in every way– and so he answered truthfully in the only way he could think of.

Striding over to Gaara he crashed his lips against the redhead's.

-O-

"_Gaara_"

The door was closed by a kick from the Kazekage's shoe, the way to the bedroom made by quick rushes between slow make-out sessions against the walls. Jackets gone, pants off, shirts discarded, time and place forgotten.

They tumbled onto the bed, ridding themselves of the last pieces of clothing on the way. Kisses, grinding, moans, grunts. Once again, Gaara found himself exploring the adventure that was Naruto, inside and out. He felt, kissed and sucked every inch of tan skin he could find, licking his way across a toned stomach. He bathed in the other's breathless sounds of pleasure, nipping teasingly at an erect nipple and grinding himself against heated flesh.

"nnnghn", Naruto moaned and arched up against him, desperately seeking contact. He chuckled huskily in the blonde's ear and slowly ran his hands up the other's thighs, nearing the tuft of blonde hair nestled between them.

The kyuubi-bearer let out a hitched breath when Gaara grabbed his dick, lazily sliding his hand up and down the shaft. He enjoyed seeing Naruto squirm beneath him, lusting for him, _wanting _him. He made a personal note to never, ever forget this picture, this day, this night.

Naruto had his head thrown back on the pillows, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. The redhead fastened his pace, swooping down once again to claim the nipple that was _begging_ for his attention. Naruto was balancing on the edge of ecstasy, waiting for the final wave of pleasure to push him out into nothingness. Gaara gave his member an especially fast tug while biting down lightly on the small nub in his mouth and sent his lover trashing into white bliss.

Naruto recovered from his orgasm, eyes fluttered open to see the sandy ceiling being blocked from view by red, silky locks. He grabbed them, thrusting their mouths together in a frenzy of clashing teeth and slithering tongues. He broke the kiss, pushing Gaara back to sit on the bed and leaned forward so his head was between the Kage's muscly legs. He viewed the redhead's lengthy shaft and almost curiously licked the tip. A tremble shook Gaara's body and he grunted audibly. Naruto smirked slyly up at him and was met by a lustful glare. Chuckling, he let the heated flesh sink into his mouth as far as he could. The noise he was rewarded with was animalistic and beautiful. He sucked sensually, working his tongue around the hard member.

Gaara growled throatily and grabbed soft blonde hair, pulling Naruto away from his cock and staring him dead in the eye. He lowered his lips to salty-sweet ones in the sweetest kiss he had ever had.

"I want to come in you.", he whispered against rosy lips. Naruto smiled and kissed him gently before wrapping slender, tan legs around the Kazekage's pale, muscular torso.

"Then what are you waiting for?", he asked breathily.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as Gaara reached over to the bedside table, magically pulling a tube of lube out of the drawer (A/N: seriously! What is _up_ with that?).

Naruto laid back, legs still wrapped loosely around his lover, blue eyes covered with clouds of lust. He felt slick fingers tracing his crack, searching for the small opening that would soon be-

_Fuck._

It was one at first, then two, moving around. He groaned as the odd sensation made his body uncomfortable, but the feeling of discomfort was quickly replaced by immense pleasure as a third digit was added and brushed against his prostate. He whined in disappointment when they left the spot and pulled out of him. He was just about to voice his displeasure when Gaara's coated member pressed against his arse.

He knew it must have taken all the willpower the redhead possessed to not force himself in in one go, instead slowly pushing his way inside and giving Naruto the time to adjust. Finally, the slow pace was too much even for the blonde and he thrust his hips forward onto the Kazekage's erection. Gaara let his defences fall, immediately thrusting as far in as he could reach before pulling out again.

It was hard and ruthless, like only sex between two top-rank ninjas could. Over and over the sweet nerves inside Naruto was rammed into by the vicious Kage of Suna. They both neared the edge, lust clouding their vision, whiteness spreading from the edges of their mind and a heightened awareness of every part of their bodies made the experience more than raw and ecstatic. It burned like Suna's heated sand and flowed through their bodies like the smooth water of one of Konohagakure's many streams. The union, no, the merging, pushed them both tumbling over the edge.

"_Gaara!_" Gaara grunted, pressing a desperate kiss on Naruto's lips before collapsing into the tsunami of pleasure that overtook him.

-O-

Naruto woke to the feeling of a warm body, but not uncomfortably so. A musky smell seeped in through his nose and calmed down whatever nerves might have been on edge. He cuddled closer, not quite ready yet to open his eyes, into a bare chest.

"Naruto…", the voice was soft, loving almost, at least coming from the emotionless Kage. Naruto cracked an eye open and looked questioningly up at his lover's face.

"Before…", Gaara's voice was cautious and immediately sent warning-signals running through Naruto's head, "…you said that you loved Uchiha."

There was a silence in which Little Sasuke mumbled _'damn straight, what the hell happened to __**that**__ dobe?', _then Naruto smiled.

"that's what you were worried about?", he laughed lightly, "of course I love Sasuke, he's like my brother, but I could never _love _him like _that_."

Gaara felt warm… and slightly fuzzy –not that he would ever reveal this to anyone… not even himself –he bent down, kissed Naruto's forehead and mumbled into soft tresses.

"Yeah", sighed the blonde contently, "I love you too"

**-O-**

**(first. I know some ppl think it's very disturbing with the A/N in the middle of the text, so sorry, but I hate making those reference numbers, so I won't. it's called 'creative freedom' live with it.)**

**A/N: Uhh... was that like... FWP or something? Fluff without Plot? Cause seriously… where did my plotbunny go? I had like… 3 hours ago… Oh well, Gaara got laid anyhow ^^ lucky bastard…**

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: Was that a smile I saw?**

**Gaara: …no.**

**Me: WAS TOO! That was **_**totally **_**a smile! Happy Birthday Gaara!^^**

**Inspiration: Gackt – Vanilla(night version) And one of my best friends (She can talk for hours about irrelevant nonsense when she's nervous, just like darling naru in this story^^)**

**Review my minions! Or Little Chibi 'Little Sasuke' will come live in **_**your **_**head instead! **


End file.
